overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Shalltear Bloodfallen/Relationships
Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown After the transition to the New World, Shalltear declared herself loyal to Ainz and considers him a love interest. She believes that Ainz is the most beautiful existence, mainly because of her necrophilia fetish. Her dream is to become Ainz's most important servant and his head wife. Peroroncino As her creator, Peroroncino commands the most respect and loyalty from Shalltear than all the other guild members. If he had wished and ordered it, Shalltear would even make all of Nazarick her enemy and charge at them without any hesitation. Her loyalty and reverence to Peroroncino are so strong that even when she was under mind control she stated her belief that he was far superior to Ainz. Bukubukuchagama Shalltear knows about Bukubukuchagama's job as a voice actress without any literal knowledge of the real world. Thus, she happens to confuse Bukubukuchagama's job with one that bestows a soul to a work through the use of her voice. In other words, a job that creates life is what she described it. Curiously, Shalltear wonders if Bukubukuchagama made Aura's setting to be at odds with her. Like all the other NPCs, Shalltear worships and respects Bukubukuchagama as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings. Floor Guardians Albedo Albedo is Shalltear's superior under Nazarick's hierarchical system. As a rival for Ainz's affections, Shalltear does not get along with her. In addition to that, they are also actively recruiting allies among the maids. However, she is willing to work together with Shalltear at times. As seen in Drama CD 2 where they work together to push for items such as a "Sleep with Ainz" coupon and many more. Demiurge Demiurge is one of Shalltear's colleagues. They both share similar interests. However, he thinks she's unfit for tasks that don´t involve utterly destroying the enemy, like during the operation Gehena, when he kept her on reserve. This fact makes Shalltear sad since she respects the intelligence and command abilities of Demiurge. Cocytus Cocytus is one of Shalltear's colleagues. She and Cocytus share the same feeling of redeeming themselves in front of Ainz after their failure. Aura Bella Fiora Aura is one of Shalltear's colleagues and her best friend. The two have a kind of sibling relationship between them, similar to the one between Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama. It was even stated by Shalltear that her creator, Peroroncino, designed her to feud with Aura. The relationship between the two had a bit of improvement during their expedition together to the Dwarf Kingdom, with Aura having a bit of change of heart in regards to Shalltear's capabilities after she saw how committed she was to learning and improving herself. Mare Bello Fiore Mare is one of Shalltear's colleagues. Because he is Aura's brother, Shalltear uses him as a way of taking jabs at Aura. Victim Victim is one of Shalltear's colleagues. She had not met Victim before being teleported to the New World. Area Guardians Kyouhukou Shalltear is Kyouhukou's superior and thus, he is her subordinate. However, due to Kyouhukou's race and appearance, Shalltear avoids him and his residence as best she can. Pleiades Sebas Tian They worked together for a short time where Sebas alongside Solution have been ordered to disguise themselves as wealthy and influential humans to gather information in the Kingdom while Shalltear would capture humans who know how to use martial arts. Sebas thought that someone like Demiurge would be better suited for the task, something that made Shalltear very angry. While Sebas doesn't like the way Demiurge treats humans, he's fine with Shalltear's evil personality. Yuri Alpha Shalltear may show some interest in Yuri as in Drama CD 2, during the auction, she recommended Yuri to be a third party to host the auction. As stated by Cocytus, she was excited, claiming that she is the most suitable one to perform the task. According to Albedo, Shalltear’s excitement is due to her fetish as Yuri is an undead. Shalltear denies it and explains that Yuri is fair, so Albedo won’t able to bribe her, and therefore Shalltear will have a better chance of fulfilling her request of sleeping with Ainz. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina nicknames Shalltear as flatchest-san and thinks of her as a tragic beauty. She relates herself to her in a sense that both of them need to be invited to enter a place, though Lupusregina claimed that it's only a matter of etiquette and she could enter a place without invitation. Narberal Gamma She along with the majority of the other female NPC's are envious of her, due to having to spend so much time by their lord's side while under his adventurer persona. Narberal also prefers to support Albedo rather than her in the race between those two for Ainz affections, believing Albedo to be the best option to be Ainz's queen. CZ2I28 Delta There has been very little interaction between the two. Solution Epsilon Shalltear and Solution are on good terms. Solution supports Shalltear's love for Ainz and they share several interests. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Her sister, Narberal Gamma, thought that Shalltear would want to recruit Entoma to join her camp, in her competition for the throne of Ainz's queen against Albedo. Nevertheless, Shalltear doesn't like the idea of being near Entoma, because she discovered that the Pleiades eats the cockroaches in Kyouhukou's room. Others Neuronist Painkill They both share a feeling of infatuation for Ainz. Neuronist views Shalltear as a rival for Ainz's affections and calls her a “brat.” Sous-chef Initially, Sous-chef had no prior association with Shalltear after the Bloody Valkyrie incident. After Shalltear was freed from her mind control, she was filled with self-pity and embarrassment that she interned herself in the Sous-chef's bar, much to his displeasure. He found her to be lacking gracefulness and character as compared to his other male patrons. However, since she is a Floor Guardian, he kept a face of politeness, though subtly being rude to her and providing cheaply made drinks. Eclair Ecleir Eicler He sympathized with Shalltear for her involuntary uprising, as he considered betrayal his function. Eclair also attempted to recruit her into joining him in his conquest of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, only to cause her to sink more into her depression. Category:Relationships